


One night stand

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec saves the day, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: one night stand с вывертом





	One night stand

В интимном полумраке каждый вздох, каждый стон казался еще громче и жарче. Магнус бесстыдно исследовал совершенное тело случайного любовника. Освобождал его от одежды, словно разворачивая подарок, очерчивал вязь ангельских рун подушечками пальцев, скользил губами по четким кубикам пресса, пробовал на вкус солоноватую кожу. В конце концов, это и был его подарок самому себе. Последняя ночь греха перед навязанной Конклавом свадьбой.  
Они сразу понравились друг другу. В неоне огней Пандемониума глаза Александра сияли, словно драгоценные сапфиры, и манили Магнуса к себе. Всего через несколько часов нефилим уже стонал под ним, закусив губу и сгребая простыни в ладонях. И позволяя творить с собой абсолютно все. Раскладывать на кровати, как заблагорассудится магу. Дразнить нарочито медленной чувственной подготовкой. Любить себя с иступленной стастью, поклоняясь этому божественному телу. Врываться в жадное тесное нутро безжалостными толчками. И оставлять после себя отметины, которые не сойдут еще с неделю.  
А на утро Магнус предсказуемо проснулся один с приятной ломотой в теле, напоминавшей об отгоревшей ночи. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось объяснять кому-то, что сегодня ему предстоит возлечь на жертвенный алтарь непростых отношений Нежити с Ангельским народом и скрепить очередной мирный договор священными узами брака. Его благородная невеста была просто адски хороша. Черноволоса, смуглолица и черноглаза. И печальна. Она тоже не желала этого брака, но подчинялась воле родителей. Всего через несколько часов они должны были взяться за руки и поклясться быть несчастными вместе до конца своих дней.  
  
Но все вышло совсем иначе.  
\- Это Алек, - представила их красавица Изабель, едва Магнус переступил порог Института, - мой старший брат.  
И несколько мучительно неловких мгновений ему казалось, что все это - не больше, чем нелепая случайность. А потом сапфировые глаза Александра вспыхнули знакомым огнем, и Бейн с веселым изумлением понял, что попал в древние, как сам мир, сети.  
\- Мы знакомы, - подтвердил его опасения нефилим.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Мы встретились вчера вечером и еще раз обсудили сложившуюся ситуацию, - какой... интересный эвфемизм. - И, думаю, я сумел найти доводы, чтобы убедить Магнуса немного изменить условия сделки.  
А на шее у него красноречиво горели свежие засосы.  
\- Мы не вправе что-то менять, - с горечью выплюнула Мариз, уже месяц оплакивавшая судьбу своей дочери. - Такова воля Конклава...  
\- О, не волнуйся, мама, он получит Лайтвуда. Просто не того, на которого рассчитывал.  
\- Алек!... - одновременно воскликнули мать и дочь, осененные догадкой.  
А Магнус снова тонул в сиянии сапфиров и медленно расплывался в хищной ухмылке. Перспективы этого брака вдруг показалось ему не такими уж безрадужными.  
В конце концов, «аргументы» Александра прошлой ночью были, действительно, хороши.


End file.
